1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to part holders and printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to a part holder to insert and hold a leadless part in a hole formed, for example, in a printed circuit board, and a printed circuit board using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been conventionally considered to use leadless parts in mounting on a printed circuit board because the use of leaded parts makes the process complicate.
Meanwhile, there are methods as prior arts to directly mount a substrate in a way different from the present method, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. S64-84787 [H05K 1/14] laid open to the public on Mar. 30, 1989, Japanese Utility Model Laying-open No. S63-136377 [H05K 1/14, 1/02, 7/14] laid open on Sep. 7, 1988, Japanese Utility Model Laying-open No. S61-134075 [H05K 1/14] laid open on Aug. 21, 1986, and Japanese Utility Model Laying-open No. S60-45465 [H05K 3/36, 1/14] laid open on Mar. 30, 1985.
However, if leadless parts are directly inserted in the holes formed in a printed circuit board, a problem is encountered that the leadless part cannot be fix in the hole due to variation in size of the holes. That is, if the leadless part is not fixed in the hole, the leadless part is positioned with inclination. This might cause disconnection of a pattern on the leadless part from a pattern on the printed circuit board, or floating of a leadless part upon dipping, resulting in poor soldering.